lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel's Adventures In Babysitting
'''Jewel's Adventures In Babysitting '''is an episode of Lalaloopsy. Synopsis Jewel babysits Sprinkle and Scribbles. Meanwhile Antonette wants Jewel to teach cockatoo some manners. Transcript (Intro) (Title) (Zooms into Jewel's house) Jewel: (Humming while dusting her tiaras) (Knocking on the door) (Jewel opens door) Jewel: Hi Spot and Crumbs. Crumbs: Hi Jewel. Jewel: So why are you guys here? Spot: To babysit our little sisters, we're going to the art contest. Jewel: Okay. (Spot and Crumbs leave) Scribbles: I like your tiaras Jewel. Jewel: Oh, thank you Scribbles. Trinket: Hi Scribbles and Sprinkles. Scribbles and Sprinkles: Hi Trinket. Jewel: So what should we do? Scribbles: Hide and Seek. Jewel: Great idea, you'll go hide and i'll count. Jewel: 123... (Scene cuts to Antonette) Antonette: Oh what a beautiful day to relax in the sun. (Cockatoo flies around and takes one of Antonette's slipper) Antonette: Cockatoo? Cockatoo: (Squawks) (Cockatoo flies off) Antonette: Come back with my slipper! (Cockatoo accidentally knocks over a table with cupcakes) (Cockatoo drops the slipper in the water fountain) Antonette: My slipper. (Antonette slips over the icing and is covered in icing) (Cockatoo pecks Antonette's hair) Antonette: Stop right now! (Cockatoo eats the icing on her) Antonette: Cockatoo my glorious bird it's for you to learns some manners immediately. (Back with Jewel) Jewel: Found you Sprinkle. (Tin can rings) (Jewel grabs tin can) Jewel: (anwsers) Hello? Antonette: Hallo Jewel it's me Antonette. (Royal music plays in background) Jewel: (gasps) Antonette it's you? How honerly you called me? Antonette: I need to ask you a favor, you did really clever teaching cat and kitten some manners and being polite and can you please teach cockatoo that? Jewel: Yes i can. Antonette: Oh Jewel i always want to thank you i'll bring cockatoo in 10 minutes. (Scene cuts to Spot and Crumbs) Spot: Look crumbs a picture of a cake. Crumbs: I like it. Voice: Can i get everyone's attention please, it is time to start the art contest. (Scene cuts back to Jewel) Jewel: Hi countess! Antonette: Can you please call me Antonette? Jewel: Okay. Antonette: Here's my beautiful naughty cockatoo. I got the stuff that you need for her, including her royal bird seeds, royal feather shampoo, royal feather conditioner, royal cockatoo perfume, royal cockatoo feather brush, royal cockatoo groomer and royal bird cage for her nap. Jewel: I'll teach her some manners and petsit her. Antonette: Jewel thank you so much. Antonette: I'll be back later cockatoo (throws kiss at cockatoo). (Antonette leaves) Jewel: Okay cockatoo, so first thing you need to learn is slow flying. (Back with Crumbs and Spot) Crumbs: I wonder who's going to win. Spot: I really hope it's me. Voice: The first person to show their art is Pepper and her spaghetti statue. (Everyone claps) Spot: What A lovely work of art (crying happily). (Pepper gets off of stage) (Back with Jewel) Jewel: Good job cockatoo. Cockatoo: (Squawking) Jewel: Now it's time for your bath. (She runs the bath water) (Cockatoo gets in the bath tub) (She puts shampoo on cockatoo and scrubs her feathers) Jewel: You almost look gorgeous. (She washes her) (Back at the art show) Announcer: Next we got rosy and her bandage collage. (Everyone claps) Crumbs: That's really nice.